the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Grammy Award for Best Instrumental Composition
The Grammy Award for Best Instrumental Composition (including its previous names) has been awarded since 1960. The award is presented to the composer of an original piece of music (not an adaptation), first released during the eligibility year. In theory, any style of music is eligible for this category, but winning compositions are usually in the jazz or film score genres. The Grammy is awarded to the composer(s) of the music, not to the performing artist, except if the artist is also the composer. There have been several minor changes to the name of the award: *In 1958 it was awarded as Best Musical Composition First Recorded and Released in 1958 (over 5 minutes duration) *In 1960 it was awarded as Best Musical Composition First Recorded and Released in 1959 (more than 5 minutes duration) *In 1962 it was awarded as Best Instrumental Theme or Instrumental Version of Song *From 1963 to 1964 and from 1967 to 1970 it was awarded as Best Instrumental Theme *In 1965 it was awarded as Best Instrumental Composition (other than jazz) *From 1971 to the present it has been awarded as Best Instrumental Composition Years reflect the year in which the Grammy Awards were presented, for works released in the previous year. 2010s 2019 *Terence Blanchard for Blut und Boden (Blood and Soil), performed by Terence Blanchard *''Nominees'' **Jeremy Kittel for Chrysalis, performed by Kittel & Co. **Alan Silvestri for Infinity War, performed by Alan Silvestri **John Powell & John Williams for Mine Mission, performed by John Powell & John Williams **Alexandre Desplat for The Shape of Water, performed by Alexandre Desplat 2018 *Arturo O'Farrill for Three Revolutions, performed by Arturo O'Farrill & Chucho Valdés *''Nominees'' **Pascal Le Boeuf for Alkaline, performed by the Le Boeuf Brothers & the JACK Quartet **Vince Mendoza for Chorus #3, performed by Vince Mendoza & the WDR Big Band Cologne **Nate Smith for Home Free (For Peter Joe), performed by Nate Smith **Chuck Owen for Warped Cowboy, performed by Chuck Owen & the Jazz Surge 59th Annual Grammy Awards (2017) *Ted Nash for Spoken at Midnight, performed by the Ted Nash Big Band Nominees *Thomas Newman for Bridge of Spies (End Title), composed by Thomas Newman *Tim Davies for The Expensive Train Set (An Epic Sarahnade for Double Big Band), performed by the Tim Davies Big Band *Alan Ferber for Flow, performed by the Alan Ferber Nonet *Ennio Morricone for L'Ultima Diligenza di Red Rock - Versione Integrale, composed by Ennio Morricone 58th Annual Grammy Awards (2016) *Arturo O'Farrill for The Afro Latin Jazz Suite, performed by Arturo O'Farrill & The Afro Latin Jazz Orchestra ft. Rudresh Mahanthappa Nominees *Bob Mintzer for Civil War, performed by the Bob Mintzer Big Band *David Balakrishnan for Confetti Man, performed by the Turtle Island Quartet *Marshall Gilkes for Vesper, performed by Marshall Gilkes & the WDR Big Band *Rich DeRosa for Neil, performed by the University of North Texas One O'Clock Lab Band 57th Annual Grammy Awards (2015) *John Williams for The Book Thief, composed by John Williams Nominees *Stanley Clarke for Last Train to Sanity, performed by the Stanley Clarke Band *Gordon Goodwin for Life in the Bubble, performed by Gordon Goodwin's Big Phat Band *Rufus Reid for Recognition, performed by Rufus Reid *Edgar Meyer & Chris Thile for Tarnation, performed by Edgar Meyer & Chris Thile 56th Annual Grammy Awards (2014) *Clare Fischer for Pensamientos for Solo Alto Saxophone and Chamber Orchestra, performed by the Clare Fischer Orchestra Nominees *Chuck Owen for Bound Away, performed by Chuck Owen & The Jazz Surge *Gordon Goodwin for California Pictures for String Quartet, performed by the Quartet San Francisco *Scott Healy for Koko on the Boulevard, performed by the Scott Healy Ensemble *Vince Mendoza for String Quartet No. 1: Funky Diversion in Three Parts, performed by the Quartet San Francisco 55th Annual Grammy Awards (2013) *Chick Corea for Mozart Goes Dancing (Chick Corea & Gary Burton - Hot House) Nominees (performing artists, followed by the title of the composition, with performer(s) and album title in parentheses) *Chuck Loeb for December Dream (Fourplay - Esprit de Four) *Chris Brubeck & Dave Brubeck for Music of Ansel Adams: America (Temple University Symphony Orchestra - no album title listed) *Bill Cunliffe for Overture, Waltz and Rondo (Temple University Symphony Orchestra - no album title listed) *Bill Holman for Without a Paddle (Tall & Small - High On You) 54th Annual Grammy Awards (2012) *Béla Fleck & Howard Levy for Life in Eleven Nominees (artists names, followed by album title, in parentheses) *John Hollenbeck for Falling Men (John Hollenbeck, Daniel Yvinec & l'Orchestre National de Jazz – Shut Up and Dance) *Gordon Goodwin for Hunting Wabbits 3 (Get Off My Lawn) (Gordon Goodwin's Big Phat Band – That's How We Roll) *Randy Brecker for I Talk To The Trees (Randy Brecker & the DR Big Band – The Jazz Ballad Song Book) *Russell Ferrante for Timeline (Yellowjackets – Timeline) 53rd Annual Grammy Awards (2011) *Billy Childs for The Path Among The Trees, from Autumn: In Moving Pictures Jazz – Chamber Music Vol. 2, performed by the Billy Childs Ensemble 52nd Annual Grammy Awards (2010) *Michael Giacchino (composer) for "Married Life" (from the motion picture Up) 2000s *51st Annual Grammy Awards (2009) **John Williams (composer) for "The Adventures of Mutt" (from the motion picture Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull) *50th Annual Grammy Awards (2008) **Maria Schneider (composer) for "Cerulean Skies" *49th Annual Grammy Awards (2007) **John Williams (composer) for "A Prayer for Peace" (from the motion picture Munich) *48th Annual Grammy Awards (2006) **Billy Childs (composer) for "Into The Light" performed by Billy Childs Ensemble *47th Annual Grammy Awards (2005) **Paquito D'Rivera for "Merengue" performed by Yo-Yo Ma *46th Annual Grammy Awards (2004) **Wayne Shorter for "Sacajawea" *45th Annual Grammy Awards (2003) **Thomas Newman for "Six Feet Under Title Theme" *44th Annual Grammy Awards (2002) **Alan Silvestri for "Cast Away End Credits" *43rd Annual Grammy Awards (2001) **John Williams for "Theme From Angela's Ashes" *42nd Annual Grammy Awards (2000) **Don Sebesky for "Joyful Noise Suite" 1990s *41st Annual Grammy Awards (1999) **Bela Fleck, Future Man & Victor Lemonte Wooten for "Almost 12" performed by Bela Fleck & the Flecktones *40th Annual Grammy Awards (1998) **Wayne Shorter for "Aung San Suu Kyi" performed by Herbie Hancock & Wayne Shorter *39th Annual Grammy Awards (1997) **Herbie Hancock & Jean Hancock for "Manhattan (Island of Lights and Love)" performed by Herbie Hancock *38th Annual Grammy Awards (1996) **Bill Holman for "A View From the Side" performed by The Bill Holman Band *37th Annual Grammy Awards (1995) **Michael Brecker for "African Skies" *36th Annual Grammy Awards (1994) **Kenny G for "Forever in Love" *35th Annual Grammy Awards (1993) **Benny Carter for "Harlem Renaissance Suite" *34th Annual Grammy Awards (1992) **Elton John for "Basque" performed by James Galway *33rd Annual Grammy Awards (1991) **Pat Metheny for "Change of Heart" performed by Roy Haynes, Dave Holland & Pat Metheny *32nd Annual Grammy Awards (1990) **Danny Elfman for "The Batman Theme" performed by the Sinfonia of London Orchestra 1980s *31st Annual Grammy Awards (1989) ** Mike Post for "The Theme From L.A. Law" *30th Annual Grammy Awards (1988) **Ron Carter, Herbie Hancock, Billy Higgins & Wayne Shorter for "Call Sheet Blues" performed by various artists *29th Annual Grammy Awards (1987) **John Barry for Out of Africa *28th Annual Grammy Awards (1986) **Jan Hammer for "''Miami Vice'' Theme" *27th Annual Grammy Awards (1985) **Randy Newman for "The Natural" **John Williams for "Olympic Fanfare and Theme" the official music of the XXIII Olympiad *26th Annual Grammy Awards (1984) **Giorgio Moroder for "Love Theme From Flashdance" performed by various artists *25th Annual Grammy Awards (1983) **John Williams for "Flying – Theme From E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial" *24th Annual Grammy Awards (1982) **Mike Post for "The Theme From Hill Street Blues" *23rd Annual Grammy Awards (1981) **John Williams for The Empire Strikes Back - Soundtrack *22nd Annual Grammy Awards (1980) **John Williams for "Superman Main Title Theme" 1970s *21st Annual Grammy Awards (1979) **John Williams for "Theme From Close Encounters of the Third Kind" *20th Annual Grammy Awards (1978) **John Williams for "Main Title From Star Wars" *19th Annual Grammy Awards (1977) **Chuck Mangione for Bellavia *18th Annual Grammy Awards (1976) **Michel Legrand for Images performed by Michel Legrand & Phil Woods *17th Annual Grammy Awards (1975) **Mike Oldfield for "Tubular Bells - Theme From The Exorcist" *16th Annual Grammy Awards (1974) **Gato Barbieri for "Last Tango in Paris Theme" performed by various artists *15th Annual Grammy Awards (1973) **Michel Legrand for "Theme from Brian's Song" *14th Annual Grammy Awards (1972) **Michel Legrand for "Theme From Summer of '42" *13th Annual Grammy Awards (1971) **Alfred Newman for "Airport Love Theme" *12th Annual Grammy Awards (1970) **John Barry for "Midnight Cowboy Theme" 1960s *11th Annual Grammy Awards (1969) **Mason Williams for "Classical Gas" *10th Annual Grammy Awards (1968) **Lalo Schifrin for "Mission: Impossible Theme" *9th Annual Grammy Awards (1967) **Neal Hefti for "Batman Theme" *8th Annual Grammy Awards (1966) **''none'' *7th Annual Grammy Awards (1965) **Henry Mancini for "The Pink Panther Theme" *6th Annual Grammy Awards (1964) **Riz Ortolani for "More – Theme From Mondo Cane" *5th Annual Grammy Awards (1963) **Bobby Scott & Ric Marlowe for "A Taste of Honey" *4th Annual Grammy Awards (1962) **Galt MacDermot for "African Waltz" performed by Cannonball Adderley *3rd Annual Grammy Awards (1961) **Duke Ellington for Anatomy of a Murder Soundtrack 1950s *2nd Annual Grammy Awards (1959) **Nelson Riddle for "Cross Country Suite" References Instrumental Composition